1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of interpolating an image for resolution conversion of the image, and more particularly, to a technique generating a high resolution image by effectively using local information of an inputted image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various display devices having various resolutions are released in the market, conversion operations capable of converting a resolution of an inputted image into the resolution being able to be serviced in the display devices are required.
In general, a resolution conversion technique may include, for example, a reconstruction-based method, a method using a linear filtering technique, and a method using a non-linear filtering technique.
When a low resolution image is converted into a high resolution image, a serious image quality artifact may occur in an edge area. As examples of an image quality artifact, there are a jaggedness phenomenon in which jagged patterns occur in an edge area of the image as a result of resolution conversion, a blurring phenomenon in which clarity artifacts occur due to the resolution conversion, an aliasing phenomenon in which aliasing occur in the edge area due to the artifact of filter characteristics, etc. Consequently, a process for the edge area is important when converting a resolution.
Accordingly, a new technique capable of reconstructing an image and improving an image quality via precise processes for an edge area is required when converting a low resolution image into a high resolution image.